1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate generally to a display apparatus, and more particularly to a timing controller of a display apparatus and a display apparatus including the timing controller.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display apparatus is a type of flat panel display (“FPD”), which is widely used in recent years. The FPD may include, but are not limited to, a liquid crystal display (“LCD”), a plasma display panel (“PDP”) and an organic light emitting display (“OLED”), for example.
Typically, a display apparatus, e.g., an LCD apparatus, includes a display panel and a timing controller. The timing controller controls overall operations of the display panel. For example, the timing controller controls the display panel to display an image on the display panel. The timing controller further performs an image quality enhancement operation.